This invention relates to a protective device for temporarily shielding the upper surfaces of an open liquid container to prevent the contained liquid from spilling over the rim of the container and accumulating upon the protected surfaces.
Cans or containers that are used to store paints, glues, stains, varnishes and other similar types of air drying liquids come in a range of sizes. However, most involve the same basic structure. Conventionally, the can is an upright cylinder having a flat cover or lid that is used to seal an opening formed in the top of the cylinder. A rim having a recessed annular groove surrounds the opening. The recess is adapted to receive a complimentary ridge formed in the cover to provide an effective air and liquid tight seal therebetween. When the cover is removed from the can, the recessed groove is exposed. Subsequent use of the contents usually results in the liquid accumulating in the groove and/or flowing down the side wall of the can. As is well known, the accumulated liquid in the sealing groove quickly dries and thus prevents proper closure of the cover whereupon the stored material deteriorates to a point where it can no longer be used. Similarly, paint, or the like, flowing over the side wall of the can will obscure labels hiding the identity of the ingredients and covering other important information relating to the care and use of the contents. Finally, liquid that has accumulated in the groove is generally splattered over adjacent surfaces when the lid is hammered closed.
Protective devices for paint cans and the like have been known and used for quite some time as evidenced by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,465; 3,972,453 and 2,873,881. Predominantly, these prior art devices are rather rigid attachments formed of sheet metal or the like which are press-fitted over the top of the can to more or less form a semipermanent extension thereof. Installing and removing the device can in itself be a rather hazardous operation. Oftentimes, because of the complexity of the procedures involved, the can is tipped and the contents spilled. Furthermore, because these protective devices are intended to be used over and over again, they themselves eventually become contaminated with paints, varnishes and the like. When this occurs, the device can no longer be fitted properly to the can and thus fails to deliver the intended protection.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,945,611 and '612 protective paint can shields are described that are made from die cut paper blanks. The geometry of the blank is relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive to cut. To assemble the shield, the blank must be folded several times and shield tabs, which are intended to surround the body of the can, joined together using cooperating notches or slits cut into the ends of the tabs. This type of shield is not only difficult to install but generally results in the formation of a relatively loose assembly. Accordingly, the shield can be easily dislodged from the can and, in some cases, the contents of the can will be able to flow beneath the shield and contaminate the surfaces that are intended to be protected. Paper is also a highly absorbtive material, particularly in relation to many of the oil based liquids typically stored in this type of container. The oil based liquids therefore can, under certain conditions, rapidly soak through the shield to reach the underlying surfaces.